Torn in two
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: AU Three new Knights in the Moon kingdom, are they telling the truth? what are they hiding? What happens when the youngest fall in love with the princess SU
1. Default Chapter

Summary:- Princess Serenity is in love with the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. They are engaged, and are to marry when Serenity is 18. She will do anything for him, but will she stay true to him when a new enemy comes?  
  
Disclaimer:- I don't own Sailor Moon, (or anything else for that matter) (IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! -_-o). (Anything in brackets are my thoughts, Oh yeah I hate Mamoru/Darien, he's a loser!!)  
  
Anyways, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are brothers K!? It just works better if they are, you know what I mean once you read the story.  
  
Here are the Ages: Serenity (Serena/Usagi): - 14 Endymion:- 18 Ami (Princess of Mercury):- 14 Minako (Princess of Venus/Mina):- 14 Rei (Princess of Mars):- 14 Makoto (Princess of Jupiter):-14 Yaten:- 17 Taiki:-16 Seiya:- 15  
  
Happy Birthday Princess.  
  
A mother waiting patiently in her throne room, she is the Queen of the Moon, it's her inherited birthright. She was waiting for all her guest to arrive to her lovely daughter's Birthday; she was also waiting for all the maids to finish. They have been working since 4 this morning.  
  
A young girl, with long golden hair slept peacefully in her large soft bed unknowingly what is happening downstairs. There was a knock on her door, "Princess? Are you up yet?" the maid knocked again, "Princess?" she opened the door, only to find the young girl was still asleep. She walked over to the curtains and then opened them, the light made the young princess stir abit. The maid then walked over to the bed, she put her hand on the princess' shoulder and shock slight until she woke. The princess was startled when she saw the maid, "What are you doing here? How did you get into my room?" The maid only smiled, then spoke "Queen Serenity asked me to wake you up, and I just want to say, Happy Birthday." Serenity, the young girl smiled, "Thank you Sophia." About an hour later, Princess Serenity was ready, she wore a beautiful light blue dress. Her lovely long golden hair was tied up in her usual way, two buns either side of her head and hair flowing down from them. She wore a Diamond tiara, which shine as brightly as the Sun.  
  
Downstairs, Queen Serenity was talking to a handsome young man, Prince Endymion (handsome? Man he's still lucky to be alive in my story, if I didn't need him, he would be either dead or he doesn't exist!). He was asking for permission to propose to her daughter. They have been in love since they first met each other when they were 7; it had been love at first sight. After moments of talking, the maid that had woken up the princess said she is ready and is coming. Queen Serenity: - Okay, places everyone Shouted the Queen, which was quite unusual since she is the quite type, every on hid somewhere, the huge (I do mean huge) golden doors opened and standing there was a young girl, the Princess. All of a sudden everyone jumped out (not exactly the right words but I can't think of anything) and startled her or shall I say scared the life out of her. "Happy birthday, Princess!!!" She did not expect this; something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. It was her first and only true love, her soul mate, Prince Endymion.  
  
It was later in the evening; Princess Serenity was with her friends; Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars and Princess Makoto of Jupiter. They were just chatting away. Prince Endymion asked if he could talk to Serenity, alone.  
It the Moon Garden as it was called, they were walking to their special spot. It was just a place in the garden by a lovely diamond water feature with a few small trees and a concrete bench. When they got there, Serenity sat down, Endymion just stood up, he look at her lovingly, then got down on his knee, he asked her to marry him. Before she could reply, there was an explosion in the palace. The both got up ran back.  
  
Inside the palace, a person was trying to get to the Silver Crystal. Serenity and Endymion arrived they already started to help people who had been hurt from the attack. The Person was a middle age man around 32 years of age, he threw a sort of spirit ball at the Queen, she manages to move out of the way, she then shouted "Silver Crystal Power" (how corny! Sorry couldn't think of a different name) The Person manages to avoid it, but still is hurt from the attack. He teleported away. The Queen looked relieve, "Is everyone OK?" she shouted very worried, fortunately for her no one was hurt. The Princess Look at her prince and said "Yes" Endymion was happy she had agreed to marry him.  
  
In a Dark place somewhere (God knows where, I'm the damn writer I don't even know where this place is!!) the person who had attack the palace was in a large room, a lot of people were standing there whispering. In the room was a throne, someone was sitting on it, his voice suddenly spoke which echoed through this dark place. Leader: You Failed Person: I'm sorry sir, but I will succeed next time Leader: Next time? Who said there will be a next time!? You failed me one too many times!! With that he held up his hand, and swiped his hand across thin air, the person had been killed. Leader: Yaten, Taiki and Seiya!! Taiki: Yes, my liege  
Taiki was a Tall, the tallest out of the three, he had dark brown hair with blue/purple eyes, he was 6'5 (Man he's tall, people this is not his original height, I repeat, this is not his original height). Leader: I do not want you three to fail Yaten: We won't sir  
Yaten, the smallest out of the three, he had silvery blue hair and cool green eyes, he height is "5'7 (I made him grow a lot K!! I don't really like guys who are smaller than me and I am small!!). He was obviously the eldest. Leader: You know what to do then Seiya: Yes, we do and we won't fail you and besides we never fail  
Seiya, the youngest out of all three of them had dark blue-black hair, and cold blue eyes. His height is "6. Leader: You are dismissed. All of them: Yes sir With that they all teleported  
  
Outside. The three of them were talking. Taiki: So who's got a plan? Seiya: I do Taiki: anyone else go a plan? Seiya: Yat never thinks of anything Yaten: I got more of a brain than you... scrunch Seiya: don't call me that!! Yaten: scrunch, scrunch, scrunch, scrunch, scrunch Seiya: I hate you Yaten: nah you don't, you love me Seiya: Love you? Gotta be kidin' Taiki: Okay that's enough, Sei what's your plan? Yaten: What else, go there, kill anyone who gets in the way, take what we need and leave. Seiya: No!! go there as disguise as guards. Taiki: actually that's a good idea. Seiya: So are you going with it Taiki: Yes Yaten: we're dead Seiya: excellent  
  
So how do you like it? Please RR and you can flame but please don't be too nasty, you won't like it when I'm angry. Chapter 2 coming soon 


	2. Falling in love

Hi!!! I'm back! Thank guys for reviewing, luv ya lots ^x^!!! K on to the dreadful disclaimer ( I think I'm gonna cry)  
  
Disclaimer:- I....I do not (whispers) own sailor moon. (Loud again) It's not fair; anyway I shall quit my whining...for now.  
  
Falling in love  
  
Last time on Torn in two  
  
Seiya: No!! go there as disguise as guards. Taiki: actually that's a good idea. Seiya: So are you going with it Taiki: Yes Yaten: we're dead Seiya: excellent  
  
Now (hey I sound like one of those continuous TV programs)  
  
At the palace  
  
Princess serenity was dancing around thinking about her one true love, she had promised she will never betray him, not even for her own family. The only thing that she wanted was to be with him. Her golden hair reflected the sunlight piercing through windows. She started to sing softly, SHAREta koto ienai keredo sotto soba ni ite ageru Diary moji azayaka ni KIMI to ashita egakou moshi mo kagayaki o motomete ai no monogatau yomioete mo samishii naraba yume iro DORESU kisete hitomi toji ai o kome kuchizuke o sasage you I Do Love You ore no inochi Pretty Baby dakishimete age you  
  
Whilst she was singing, someone had been listening to her, "You've got a lovely voice, you know that?" A young man startled the Princess, he had shinning green eyes he had silver hair and was tall, but very slim, he wasn't much older than her but definitely younger than her one true love. The Princess looked at him very suspiciously, "er...yes... Thank you... Who are you and what are you doing here?" The young man bowed his head, "I'm sorry for bothering you Princess...I am Yaten and I am a new recruit, please forgive me, I will leave now...please forgive me." Yaten said walking away. The Princess just watched him, whether to trust him or not, she didn't really care. No-one can steal the silver crystal, and she is strong enough to protect herself. She slipped back into her room and started singing again.  
  
Yaten let out a huge sigh. He was now outside the throne room, two guards were standing outside of the doors. One of them asked him if he was one of the new recruits. Yaten replied with yes. They allowed him to pass through.  
In the Throne there were two other people, they were bowing in front of the Queen. Yaten joined them. Queen Serenity: All there of you may stand  
  
The three of them stood up, standing straight like guards.  
  
Queen Serenity: Yaten Kingsley Yaten: Yes your majesty  
  
Queen Serenity looked at Yaten then called out another name.  
  
Queen Serenity: Taiki Mcgraham Taiki: I am he Queen Serenity: Seiya Hikari Seiya: Yes my Queen  
  
(Its just drags on and on and on, well you get my point, I think, on with the story)  
  
Later that day..................................................  
  
Princess Serenity was in the moon garden at the special place where Prince Endymion had asked her to marry him. She was sitting on the bench, staring at the beautiful Earth. "It glows like the star within my heart." She whispered to her self. She heard voices talking, she had never heard these voices before, and she started to get worried. Her fear had taken the better side of her when she shouted, "Who's there?" Three figures appeared, she had never seen them before, but she recognised the smallest one. "Princess we are sorry we didn't mean to frighten you, are you alright." Taiki said sounding very worried. "Are...are you the three new recruits?" Yaten stepped forwards "As you already know, I am Yaten... Yaten Kingsley...These are my comrades, Taiki Mcgraham and Seiya Hikari." The princess stared at the young man with dark blue hair; "nice to meet you" the princess said smiling. "Hello" Taiki greeting the princess back, Seiya just stared at her like she was like an Angel, a beautiful Angel. (Arrhh. Lets just say Seiya has that cute innocent look he usually has during the anime. 'Sigh') Yaten waved his hand in front of Seiya. Seiya didn't even flinch. Taiki clicked his fingers, but still no response. Taiki then shook him a little, "Seiya...Seiya are you alright?" Seiya looked wide eye at Taiki like he was an alien, Taiki let go of him, then repeated what he said, "Are you alright?" Seiya gave him a weird look, "Why wouldn't I be ok?" Yaten scoffed at him, "You were like in a coma... you were...er... just awake, but unaware." Seiya raised an eyebrow, then walked off. Princess Serenity looked at him like he was just a peasant, a rude peasant.  
  
Later that evening, in a room.............................  
  
Seiya was sitting on his bed that was given him. In this room you can see three medium-sized bed, a huge wardrobe, and a painting of the Palace on planet Venus. Seiya was thinking to himself, he doesn't know what he is feeling. 'What was that? Why was I acting like that? I have never felt like this before, Am I falling in love? What will Taiki and Yaten think of this? Worse, What will my leader think of this? I can't fail, no I won't fail, I won't let my brothers down, but I can help it, after all these years of killing innocent people, of killing friends or people who might have been my friends, now that hole in my body decides to emerge, decides to grow, do I have a heart? I can't remember feeling this since...since I was young, before my parents died.' Seiya was too lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that his brothers had joined him.  
  
Yaten: Are you sure that you are alright?  
  
Taiki: Yeah... you've been quiet...lonely  
  
Yaten: is there anything wrong  
  
Seiya: No no... I was just thinking how we are going to get the silver crystal.  
  
Taiki: Well at least no one is suspicious of us  
  
Seiya: That's a good thing  
  
Yaten: but how are we going to get the crystal?  
  
Taiki: good question. Only the royal family can touch it.  
  
Seiya: Maybe one of us should try to get close to the Princess or the Queen  
  
Yaten: That will be you, cos I'm terrible at stuff like that  
  
Seiya: Why me?  
  
Taiki: because you are the youngest, and you age is closer to the princess'  
  
Yaten: Well you do like her anyway or should I say love?  
  
Seiya: but how do... how do you know?  
  
Yaten: Hello? I'm Empathic remember?  
  
Seiya: That's invading privacy!  
  
Yaten: Yeah so? You have telekinesis, astral project and don't forget you have premonitions as well.  
  
Taiki: Ok that's enough arguing! Stopped it before I blow both of you up, so Seiya you get close to the Princess, whilst Yaten and I try and find some way to get the silver crystal.  
  
How do you like? Like I said before please review. The song that Serenity was singing was 'I want to hold you' from the Japanese version. Sorry some of it was kind of a drag but it has to be there. Oh yeah before I forget, I won't be able to update for a while after Easter (in England not quite sure anywhere else) cos I'm going on holiday so I might not be able to update until June maybe May if I try. K see you later. 


	3. At the festival

Hi, I'm here again. I'm tryin' to write as many more chapters before I go on holiday. On to the Death defying disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did though, well Mamoru would be dead, there would be more episodes, the Three Lights won't have female counterparts, (don't get me wrong I love the starlights, but I just find it weird.) On with the story!!! *. *  
  
At the festival  
  
Previously  
  
Yaten: You've got a lovely voice, you know that?  
  
Queen Serenity: Yaten Kingsley  
  
Queen Serenity: Taiki Mcgraham  
  
Queen Serenity: Seiya Hikari  
  
Taiki: Seiya...Seiya are you alright?  
  
'I have never felt like this before'  
  
Seiya: but how... but how do you know?  
  
Yaten: Hello? I'm Empathic remember?  
  
Now (wow I love how that's done! ^x^)  
  
In the Throne room  
  
Queen Serenity was sitting patiently on her throne, a few moments later, Seiya walked in and bowed in front of her. Seiya: You call your majesty  
  
Queen Serenity: I want you to protect my daughter today; I want you to take her to that festival.  
  
Seiya: Yes your majesty, but do you trust me  
  
Queen Serenity: Why shouldn't I?  
  
Seiya: because I am... er... I am new.  
  
Queen Serenity: Well at least you are not evil you are dismissed.  
  
Seiya: Thank you  
  
Seiya turned around, and walked out of the Throne room. Outside Seiya, he was grinning, not just any grin, an evil grin, or shall I say a mischievous grin. He strode down the long hallway, come up to a door. The door to the princess's room, he gently knocked on the door. He heard a, "Come in" He gently opened the door to reveal the young princess dressed in a lovely light blue dress.  
  
Seiya: I've been told by your mother to take you to the festival  
  
Princess Serenity: Yes, my mother told me. I thank you... you are...Taiki right?  
  
Seiya: Seiya  
  
Princess Serenity: oh sorry, I'm bad with names. You can call me Serena.  
  
Seiya: isn't that very uncivilised to royalty  
  
Serena: Yes so... I hate it when people call me Princess or Serenity or both.  
  
Seiya: Fair enough... shall we go?  
  
Serena: Yes sure.  
  
At the festival  
  
Seiya and the Princess were walking around. People were bowing at the Princess, people moved out the way when the Princess came their way. Serena spotted a contest.  
  
Serena: Hey! Look there an archery contest... do you want to join, because I am.  
  
Seiya: are you sure? It looks tough  
  
Serena: who cares it will be fun!  
  
Seiya: yeah sure, I'll join as well.  
  
They both went up to the signing booth. The person at the booth looked very worried when the princess wanted to join up, he couldn't say no, this was his future queen.  
  
The Contest  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the Archery contest! The winner will win a pure gold arrow! Now who will win out of these 5 contesters! First up will be... Christopher Tate.  
  
Christopher took his bow and arrow. He aimed it at the bulls-eye board. He let go of the bow letting the arrow pierce through the air. It hit the blue zone. He took another shot. (The centre is yellow, then red, blue, black then white.) This time it hit the Black Zone. He tried again, and hit the red zone.  
  
Announcer: Christopher Tate has 150 points... Next up James Wittenfield  
  
James did the same as Christopher. He took aim and let the arrow fly through the air. It hit the Red Zone. His last two shots also hit the Read Zone.  
  
Announcer: James Wittenfield has 225 points... Princess Serenity! Your majesty it is your turn.  
  
Serena struggled to hold the bow and arrow. Her first shot did not go to well, it hit the ground in front of her, she heard someone shouting at her, "just focus on the target and take your time!" she recognised the voice as Seiya. She slowly aimed the arrow at the centre of the target; she let go of the arrow, she smile as it hit the Yellow Zone. She did the same as she did before and again she hit the Yellow. She was jumping up and down in happiness.  
  
Announcer: Princess Serenity has 200 points!!... Next up is Richard Jason  
  
Richard looked confidently, he took his aim, and the first arrow hit the Red Zone. He took aim again; he let go of the arrow. As it swam through the air, it hit the Yellow Zone. He did the same it again hit the Yellow Zone.  
  
Announcer: Richard Jason has won a spectacular 275 points...Up next is Seiya Hikari, if he wants to win this contest he will have to get 3 yellow zones.  
  
Seiya look from his bow and arrow to the target, he focused on the Yellow Zone, taking his fingers of the arrow, it fled toward the Yellow Zone, it hit the target. Serena look at him, he was very focused. Seiya took his aim again, as he let go of the arrow; again it hit the Yellow Zone. This was his last shot, he took his aim again; suddenly he heard a scream from the Princess, he turned around in horror watching an enemy trying to kill the Princess, not knowing he let go of the arrow it hit the Yellow Zone. Seiya dropped the bow and took out an athame (it's a double-edge steel knife), he ran toward the Princess lunging at the enemy. The enemy turned around and caught him in tracks, then threw him to the side.  
  
Seiya: Leave her alone!  
  
Evil person: what are you? Her bodyguard?  
  
Seiya: Yeah and it's my duty to protect her!  
  
Evil person: I killed her last 3 bodyguards; I'll just add you to my collection  
  
He turned around and threw an energy ball at Seiya (for those who does not know what an energy ball is, it's an electrical ball, try watching Charmed.) Seiya barely dodge it, he set off on a dead jolt toward the enemy, the enemy teleport behind him and kicked him forwards.  
  
Evil person: You're too slow  
  
Seiya: We'll see about that  
  
Evil person: you're to cocky kid, I like you... you intimidate me... I will enjoy killing you  
  
Seiya: Well you're wrong the only person who's gonna die is you!  
  
The evil person laughs. Then teleports in front of Seiya then grabs him by the throat. Seiya smirks a little but is having trouble breathing.  
  
Evil person: what's so funny?  
  
Seiya: You...made...a...bad... mistake  
  
The Evil person saw Seiya lunged the athame at him; he caught it just in time. Now holding the athame in his hand, he turned Seiya around putting him in a headlock, holding the athame up to his throat.  
  
Evil person: let's watch another bodyguard die because of you princess  
  
Serena: No leave him alone... he hasn't done anything wrong.  
  
Seiya: Don't worry about me  
  
Serena: I don't want you to die because of me  
  
Seiya: it's my job, don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
Seiya looked at the young princess with 'I will be ok' eyes. The Princess started to cry. The evil person brought the athame closer to his neck, now touching his skin; he was about to swipe his neck with the athame when he felt something hard hit his stomach. Seiya had elbowed him very hard in the stomach; the evil person let go of Seiya. Seiya turned around clenching his fists, and punched him hard across the face, causing him to fall to the floor.  
  
Evil person: I underestimated you  
  
The evil person let out loads of energy balls and threw them at Seiya, Seiya barely dodge most of them, but one of them had hit his left shoulder, causing him to collapse on the ground. Princess scream when she saw this happen, Seiya was clutching his wounded shoulder, blood was oozing through his fingers. Evil person walked up to Seiya, Seiya was breathing heavily.  
  
Evil person: what did you say about me dying? It's not gonna happen.  
  
Seiya looked up weakly at the enemy, he muttered something under voice.  
  
Evil person: what did you say?!  
  
Seiya: I said...Fratrem nostrum reconciliate Conventum nostrum consummate.  
  
Evil person: but how that's...  
  
Evil person suddenly collapsed holding his he screaming in pain. He burst and disappears into thin air. Seiya looked evilly where the person died, then passed out.  
  
Serena: Seiya!!...Seiya... oh my god! Seiya!  
  
Princess Serenity was crying as she ran to Seiya's side.  
  
Serena: Seiya! Wake up!!...Please wake up.  
  
Next day  
  
Seiya was still unconscious. He was lying in his bed; Taiki and Yaten were sitting on his bed waiting for him to wake up.  
Princess Serenity was in her room crying and praying that Seiya will not die. She has already lost 3 of her bodyguards and doesn't want another. She held a golden arrow in her hand, which Seiya won in the archery contest yesterday. She sat in her room crying.  
  
So how do you like it? Again review pretty please. Don't worry; I will never kill Seiya even if I have the power to. The spell he used was to stir a warlock's nature, let's just say this evil was fully evil so it removes everything evil in him causing him to die K! The spell was from the Grimoire from Charmed. It's used by evil. Anywayz chapter 4 will be soon maybe, if I can write it in time. 


	4. Who are you?

Hiya people, I am back!! Thanx for all ya reviews, Trunksvegetafrodo, SeiyaUsagi4ever and animechic13 from the past stories.  
  
Disclaimer:- Die all you people who say i don't own anything!!!!!!!!!  
  
****

* * *

  
**Previously**  
  
Queen Serenity: I want you to protect my daughter today; I want you to take her to that festival.  
  
Princess Serenity: Yes, my mother told me. I thank you... you are...Taiki right?  
  
Seiya: Seiya  
  
Serena: Hey! Look there an archery contest... do you want to join, because I am.  
  
Seiya: yeah sure, I'll join as well.  
  
Announcer: Christopher Tate has 150 points  
  
Announcer: James Wittenfield has 225 points  
  
Announcer: Princess Serenity has 200 points!!...  
  
Announcer: Richard Jason has won a spectacular 275 points  
  
Evil person: what are you? Her bodyguard?  
  
Evil person: you're to cocky kid, I like you... you intimidate me... I will enjoy killing you  
  
Seiya: I said...Fratrem nostrum reconciliate Conventum nostrum consummate  
  
Evil person: but how that's...  
  
Serena: Seiya! Wake up!!...Please wake up.  
  
**Now**  
  
Serena was in her room, she was still crying, it has been a week since the incident. She soon fell asleep.  
  
Dream  
  
Serena: Where am I?  
  
Voice: Do not trust them?  
  
Serena: Trust whom?  
  
Voice: Seiya... Taiki... Yaten  
  
Serena: Why?  
  
Voice: they are lying... they are here to kill you  
  
Serena: kill me? Seiya saved my life  
  
Voice: To gain your trust  
  
Serena: Who are you? What do you want form me?!  
  
Voice: who am I? It doesn't matter  
  
Serena: What do you know?  
  
Voice: Seiya is evil and so are Taiki and Yaten  
  
Serena: How do I know that you are not evil?  
  
Voice: They are not even telling you their real names.  
  
Serena: Real Names?  
  
Voice: Kou... Seiya Kou... Taiki Kou... Yaten Kou  
  
Serena: I will ask you again! Who are you!?  
  
Voice: I will say this again it doesn't matter!  
  
Serena: Who are you?!! I won't ask again!!  
  
Voice: No-one, any-one, everyone  
  
Reality  
  
Serena: Who are you!!!!?  
  
Serena screamed waking up. She heard the door open; she looks up to see Yaten look at her sympathically. He walked over to her side.  
  
Yaten: Are you ok, Princess?  
  
Serena: Yaten... What's your real name?  
  
Yaten: what are you talking about?  
  
Serena: Is your real name... Kou?  
  
Yaten: Kou... No, it real name is Yaten Jaq Kingsley. Why do you ask?  
  
Serena: Oh nothing... no reason why  
  
Yaten look suspiciously at her.  
  
Yaten: Are you ok to go back to bed?  
  
Serena: Yeah  
  
Yaten: K goodnight  
  
Yaten turned a left the room. He shut the door behind him, and started to walk down the hallway back to his room.  
  
Seiya's Room...  
  
Taiki was lying on the end of the bed fast asleep Seiya was still unconscious. Seiya started to stir, slowly opening his eyes, his vision was abit blurred. He slow sat up staring at Taiki on the end of bed. He reached over to wake him up but didn't. He got out of bed. He started to walk; a sudden wave hit him, causing him collapse that woke Taiki up. Outside Yaten was walking outside and heard a crash inside Seiya's room. He rushed inside to see Taiki holding Seiya back trying to wake him up.  
  
Yaten: What the hell happened?!  
  
Taiki: I don't know... I was asleep then all of a sudden I heard a crash and saw Seiya on the floor.  
  
Seiya started to wake up again. Taiki and Yaten help him to the bed.  
  
Taiki: Seiya are you all right?  
  
Yaten: You gave us quite a scare.  
  
Seiya: I'm fine thanks... what happened?  
  
Taiki: Ask the Princess that question, K?  
  
Yaten: I don't think it's quite a good idea talking to her for awhile.  
  
Taiki: Why?  
  
Seiya: yeah, why?  
  
Yaten: she asked me who I really am? And she asked if I was a Kou?  
  
Taiki: really? How could she of found out about us?

* * *

Hey I made a cliffhanger!!!! Me of all people, I hate cliffhangers! Well you know what to do. Please RR/ flame, either whatever suits you. until the next time.


End file.
